Sabrina's Choice
by bookwormsoftie22
Summary: What happens when Puck runs away? Will Sabrina chase after him or will she let him go?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Bookworm: YO!**

**(silence)**

**Bookworm: HEY!**

**Puck/Sabrina: What?**

**Bookworm: Aww, you said that at the same time. You really are meant for each other!**

**Puck/Sabrina: (reddens)**

**Bookworm: (snickers) Well, that's funny. **

**Puck: I AM THE TRICKSTER KING! VILLIANS DONT LOVE! EXSPECIALLY WITH HER, THE UGLY.**

**Sabrina: What was that! You're gonna get it faerie boy! **

**Bookworm: They really are perfect for each other. **

**Puck/Sabrina: HEY! **

**Bookworm: Gotta go! I don't own Sisters Grimm though I would love to!**

Sabrina P.O.V.

That faerie boy is going to get it! I woke up this morning, thinking nothing bad was there for once. That's when I noticed the goo! I walked down the hall to his magical bedroom. I nearly pounded the door in with my angry pounds. He answered the door with Kraven, his unicorn. He smirked at my appearance. "New appearance?" he said while yawning. " I'm killing you, faerie boy!" I shouted. " Ooh, so scary." he said with another smirk. With tears coming into my eyes, I shouted: "I hate you! And this time I mean it with all my heart!" "Y-you do?" he stuttered, his eyes wide. "Yes." I said ,turning around. My heart sank, and I regret saying that. And not wanting to see his face the whole day, I decided to stay in my room. Because here's the secret: I love him.

Puck P.O.V.

"Y-you do?" "Yes" It felt like she threw a big rock at me. And with that, she turned and walked. I closed the door. I then, slumped down to the ground. My throat was dry, and my heart felt empty. I felt faint. That's when I decided I don't belong here. It's time to go.

Sabrina P.O.V.

My Dilemma by Selena Gomez

You make me so upset some times

I feel like I could lose my mind

The conversation goes nowhere

Because you're never gonna take me there

And I know, what I know

And I know you're no good for me

Yea I know , what I know

And I know it's not meant to be

Here's my dilemma

One half of me wants ya

And the other wants to forget

My-my-my dilemma

From the moment I met ya

I just can't get you out of my head

And I tell myself to run from you

But I find myself attracted to my dilemma

My dilemma, it's you; it's you

Your eyes have told a thousand lies

But I believe them when they look in mine

I heard the rumors but you won't come clean

I guess I'm hoping it's cause of me

And I know, what I know

And I know you're no good for me

Yea I know , what I know

And I know it's not meant to be

Here's my dilemma

One half of me wants ya

And the other wants to forget

My-my-my dilemma

From the moment I met ya

I just can't get you out of my head

And I tell myself to run from you

But I find myself attracted to my dilemma

My dilemma, it's you; it's you

Woah, I could live without you

Your smile, your eyes

I could live without you

But I don't wanna

I don't wanna

Oh

Oh, you make me so upset some times

Here's my dilemma

One half of me wants ya

And the other wants to forget

My-my-my dilemma

From the moment I met ya

I just can't get you out of my head

And I tell myself to run from you

But I find myself attracted to my dilemma

My dilemma, it's you; it's you

(it's you; it's you)

It's you, It's you, It's you, It's you ( it's you)

It's you, It's you, It's you

My-my-my dilemma

I finished my song, with a final chord. Then I laid down on my bed. What's my choice? Do I love him or do I not?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Bookworm: That was a little depressing...**

**(Puck in one corner, Sabrina in the other)**

**Bookworm: Why you mad?**

**(silence)**

**Bookworm: Great, the silent treatment. I don't own Sisters Grimm. **

Sabrina P.O.V

I knew what I said was a bit extreme. I mean, seriously that was a huge lie. I don't know myself right now. Do I love him or do I not? That's a question I have to answer on my own right now. That's when Granny Relda burst in. " Liebling, have you seen Puck? He disappeared!" "What?" I sat up, shocked. "Everything of his is still there, but he's not there. Who talked to him last, I have no idea. But it must have been pretty harsh." Granny Relda said in a panic. "Do you know?" My face flushed. I felt so guilty. "I did" I said, my voice shaking. " Liebling, what did you say that hurt him so bad that he would run away?" she asked in a questioning voice. I told her the entire story. "I think you hurt his feelings, Liebling." ' But Granny, if anyone else said that to him, he wouldn't have done that!" " Liebling, It's because he loves you." " What?" I was shocked but happy he felt the same way. But then I flipped back to reality . He was gone. " Granny, could you leave me alone for a min? " Sure, liebling." She left. I went to his room, and sat down.

Stay by Miley Cyrus

Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope your doing fine  
And if you ever wonder,  
I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side

Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Well I try to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm torn apart inside

I look up at the stars  
Hoping your doing the same  
Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say

Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
Always stay

I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold onto  
'Cause my heart would stop without you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
I'll always stay

And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay  
I will stay

I finished as a tear went down my cheek. "I love you, Puck!" I shouted as loud as I can.

Puck P.O.V.

I love you, Puck! I looked around and saw Sabrina on the ground, crying. I smirked a tiny at that. Then I picked my stuff. As muck as I hated it, it was time to go. I needed to tell Sabrina one thing though. I loved her back.

**Bookworm: Well that's the end of this story. I need ideas. Review, and while you are at it, give me an idea in your review. Bye!**


End file.
